Mr Gerrow
The grouchy elder of Gracefield church and uncle of Roger Gerrow. He was also responsible for the Tontine being set in place in Volume 6. Early Life Born to a very strict, closed brethren family in Scotland, he was in a church lead by his uncle Ulbert Gerrow who was known to be rather strict, act like a tyrant and was abusive to his congregation. Mr Gerrow wanting to escape from the very dangerous environment that his uncle posed, he ended up moving to Grasmere Valley at 20 years old in order to live. Never getting married, over time being a dedicated member of the church in Gracefield he became an elder at the church. However unlike the other elders he was known to be rather grouchy, miserable, cold and mean, taking on similar persona to that of his uncle. As a result by many , he is seen as rather miserable and strict to most of the town making him hard to be approachable. He also was a choir master leading the church's choir and school choir in his usual cold manner making him be feared by many. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Julie, Julia and Ms Izodel start spreading rumors that Mr Gerrow is in fact bankrupt and that Brother Daniel, known to be a lot relaxed than Mr Gerrow fired him as an elder due to his bankruptcy being used as an excuse in order to make way for Gary Robinson who was an emergent and having an affair to become the pastor of the church. All these statements however which Daisy took to be true, so much so she picketed at the picnic that welcomed Gary as their new pastor, turn out to be very much false. In fact Mr Gerrow who had been absent recently was in the hospital having a cataract operations. Mr Gerrow is also in the hotel when Queen Constance is in disguise hiding from King Eglon who was trying to get her to marry him. When being tracked down by Mephiboseth and Ezikiel , Queen Constance assuming they were working for King Eglon tried to run away from them. She hides on the balcony outside Mr Gerrow's hotel room, which being alarmed by this he lectures her as to what she is doing and even runs around after them with a chair. It turns out the two just wanted to ask Queen Constance whether she would like to attend a trip with King Fufu to Africa. Mr Gerrow is livid that the entire hotel was disturbed in the process. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas Mr Gerrow however does indeed have a soft spot despite whatever one says about him. He demonstrates this when Lulu Taylor is trying to raise money for Joel Hewitt's one last Christmas. As Lulu's efforts to get a carol choir going failing, Mr Gerrow helps out and as a result manages to drive so much money to cover the cost for Joel's last Christmas in Grasmere Valley before he passes away from cancer. Volume 3 He ends up being embroiled in the brawl between Devon and Maher Shalal Hash Baz. Devon was campaigning to have the new royal baby born to William and Kate named after him. Maher Shalal Hash Baz wanted it named after him. The conflict soon caused for them to war against each other in Mr Gerrow along with many others end up in the middle of it as he ended up supporting Maher Shalal Hash Baz! The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He is on the round the world cruise with the entire town which is paid for by the money left in Aggy Nickels's will for the town. Mr Gerrow known to be rather miserable and labelled the most miserable man in the solar system was even seen enjoying the cruise and laughed at a joke made by Chez Young which was a revelation. Mr Gerrow is also among those who is known to be rather fussy with her food which the chef have to cater for. Volume 4 Mr Gerrow is invited to his old school reunion back in Scotland, Mrs Hall who is now his career as he is advancing in age go to the school reunion. No one else was there and it seemed that all the other students that Mr Gerrow went to school with died. Mr Gerrow seems happy at this fact as he hated all of them especially Edward McKingly who was seen as a nemesis. After waiting around for a bit they left. Soon afterwards Edward McKingly, still very much alive and his career Michelle turn up to the empty school. Edward think's he is the only left and gloats at this fact. It turned out those organizing the reunion realised just how much the students hated each other and so as a result they gave everyone different times for them to come by themselves think they are the only ones left and leave before the next guest arrives. Volume 6 Mr Gerrow passes away. However he decides to leave his money in a Tontine. While his nephew Roger Gerrow gets Mr Gerrow's house in order to live, Lulu Taylor, Dina Obed, John Red, Johan, Adam Robinson, Devlin, Irelene Ferguson and Lyndsay Ferguson are listed in his will to have a chance to get a hold of the fortune. However as the rules of the Tontine stipulate only one person can have the money and that goes to the last person who is left alive. Due to this chaos erupts with John Red's life being taken, Dina Obed being kidnapped by Devlin, and the Ferguson sister and a plan to have everyone except for Devlin taken out of the running of the Tontine. This was stopped by the ingenious Judge Fielder having a plan to stop Devlin's plan from succeeding and ended up with the arrest of Devlin, the Ferguson sisters and the abandonment of the Tontine. Roger moves in to live in Mr Gerrow's old house soon as in the will until the Tontine is won, Roger is allowed to live in the house. The Devon Show Episode 3 Christmas Fair for Wonderland Devon takes Sheneque and the gang to the Christmas fare as Sheneque wants a romantic time there in replace of going to Winter Wonderland which is far cheaper. However due to Mr Gerrow being a very grump Father Christmas, Devon under the insistence of PJ Simmons pleading to Richard Burges the head, he soon becomes father Christmas while the other get into mischief in the school hall. At the end there is a sing along to the First Noel and other Christmas classics. Legacy Mr Gerrow will always be known as the grouchy elder of the church in Gracefield who had little grace to offer others. While his kindness has been demonstrated, his cold behavior and especially implementing the Tontine which caused great strife the town will be the legacy that he leaves behind.